


假如一棵树在森林里倒下

by odlanoR_onaitsirC



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odlanoR_onaitsirC/pseuds/odlanoR_onaitsirC
Summary: 无逻辑纯拉郎。没有女友也没有孩子的平行世界，与现实并不完全相同。*凯恩和马奎尔在18年就已经一起玩过堡垒之夜，文中不熟是因为剧情需要，其余与现实不同的地方不再赘述。
Relationships: Harry Kane/Harry Maguire
Kudos: 2





	假如一棵树在森林里倒下

01

人与人之间是不同的，马奎尔从很小的时候就知道这一点。

若非不同，为何他看过一遍就记住的课本，坐在左右的同学却要反复诵读？若非不同，为何说着你太高了的教练，在看过他在球场上的跑动之后又改变了主意，而同样很高的另一个参加试训的孩子却要独自一个人回家？若非不同，为何他等了二十四年才等到成年国家队的首秀机会，而同一场比赛，比他还要小几个月的另一个哈里，却戴着队长的袖标？

因为人和人就是不同的。

所谓人和人，是一些同龄的伙伴与马奎尔自己，以及，同样的，马奎尔自己与凯恩。

句子的前半部分，他在见到那些孩子的瞬间就知道了，后半部分，理论上来说也该如此，但实际上，他十几岁就第一次听说了哈里凯恩这个名字，但意识到自己与这个人不同的这一天，他已经二十四岁了。

这是2017年10月9日，英格兰在世界杯资格赛的最后一场比赛，客场对阵立陶宛，此时资格赛的局势已然明朗，立陶宛也不是强队，不只是他，哈里温克斯也同样首发出场，迎来了英格兰成年国家队的首秀。

英格兰的阵型是3-4-2-1，凯恩突前，马奎尔担任左后卫。开球以前，两支球队按着预定的阵型，面朝着对面站好。马奎尔站在该站的地方，与其他人一样往对面看去，视线扫过立陶宛球员的同时也很自然地扫过了凯恩，在这样的一瞥中，他也同样很自然地就意识到了凯恩胳膊上的队长袖标。

开球以前，中锋与后卫的正常距离就是几十米，这样的距离，要看清袖标有些艰难，但辨别出凯恩的袖子与其他人的袖子不同，还是能够做到的。

也就是在这一刻，马奎尔意识到了凯恩与自己的不同。

他觉得自己应当要移开视线，以免表情泄露什么，但从过往的经验来看，不管他的脸上露出什么情绪，其实在不太熟悉他的人看来，都是一样的刚毅木讷。何况凯恩的方向与对手的方向是一样的，即使他此刻的注视不幸被摄像机拍到，也没有人能断定这坚毅的眼神是看向谁。

不过，凯恩也许是想要确认队友的位置，也许只是单纯地感受到了被注视，总之，他回头看了看，正撞上马奎尔的视线，便笑着点了点头。

马奎尔愣了一秒钟，眨了眨眼睛，再睁开的时候，凯恩已经将头转回去了。

也许他知道我在想什么，所以才会笑？马奎尔想。这想法甚至把他自己逗笑了。

不，凯恩不知道。没有人知道。

开球了，他摇摇头，依然带着这些想法，又看着对方的球员，开始预判性地跑动了起来。

有的球员踢球的时候全凭本能，有的人则会在踢球的时候想很多，马奎尔属于后者——虽然几乎所有人都觉得他属于前者。有时马奎尔觉得这算是自己的优势，也有时候，他觉得这是自己的劣势，但总之，他长了一张说得好听是非常具有迷惑性，而说得难听就是蠢的脸，也不幸有着明显超过标准尺寸的头围，以至于大部分人甚至于不是觉得他没有太多想法，而是根本不觉得他有想法。

实际上，即使是马奎尔本人，有时也觉得自己很适合成为电影里典型的运动系男生，简单，乐观，轻信，数学总是F。

简单，乐观，轻信，这些都属于性格特质，客观量化很难，唯有数学成绩是确定的——但事实是，离开学校以前，他的数学几乎没有得过A以外的成绩。

然而，他已经离开学校很久了，周围的朋友也早已换了一批，至少在现在的英格兰国家队里，是不存在知道他数学得过A的人的。

也许凯恩眼里的自己数学最高成绩只有C，马奎尔想，也许他回过头的那个笑就是这个意思。

不过，也可能凯恩根本没有想过自己的数学成绩，或者说，根本没有深思过自己这个人。马奎尔又想，并觉得这才是更可能的答案。

当然，戴着队长袖标的人和第一次上场的人，其间的距离本该如此。

就算是凯恩回头了，归根结底，看过去也只是马奎尔一个人的事。

02

如果抛开职业球员的身份，抛开他比凯恩大四个月的事实，也抛开为了成为更好的职业球员而做的努力，仅仅作为一个普通的英格兰公民，马奎尔觉得自己对凯恩的关注并不是一件丢脸的事情。

想一想，16年的时候，他还在欧洲杯的观众席上，跟家人朋友一起举着英格兰的国旗为国家队加油，而当时的凯恩，虽然当然不及现在的技术和地位，也未免被人诟病昙花一现，甚至16年的欧洲杯，他也没有取得进球。但就英格兰队来说，九号球衣的哈里凯恩依然是非常重要的存在。而考虑到16年欧预赛里凯恩的进球，作为一个普通的英格兰球迷，关注，喜爱，乃至崇拜他，是很正常的事情。

马奎尔试图用这个来说服自己，不过，事实是，16年到17年，鲁尼尚未退役，且依然保持着很高的竞技水平，在10号鲁尼存在的前提下，9号的凯恩，实在无关痛痒，马奎尔注意这个人也只是因为此前青年队时有过一面之缘，以及如今重名之下朋友开的玩笑，但一面之缘甚至没能认识，而叫哈里的人实在太多，欧洲杯结束后，他几乎是立刻便把这个人给忘记了。

欧洲杯之后，16/17赛季便开始了，赫尔城升上了英超，但队伍主要的对手是保级区的球队，面对当年联赛排名第二的热刺，既没有对抗的实力，也没有对抗的意志。16年12月与17年5月的两场交锋，均以赫尔城的惨败告终，但前一场比赛，凯恩没有打满全场，也没有取得进球；而后一场比赛，凯恩上演了帽子戏法，但马奎尔由于伤病，并未出场。

对于惨败的懊悔和对于对手的头号功臣的痛恨都是必须的。但与热刺的第二次交手，是英超的第38轮，此时赫尔城已经确定降级，在一片愁云惨雾中，马奎尔也分不出更多的精力去痛恨凯恩了。

他所唯一做到的，只是认真记住了哈里凯恩的名字——大概一两天的时间。

不过，五个月后的立陶宛足协体育场，看到凯恩袖标的那一刻，他又把这些重新想了起来，自此，终于没有再忘记过。

03

这已经是资格赛的最后一场了，而理所当然地，世界杯资格赛结束之后就是世界杯。

宏观来看，18年的世界杯，对马奎尔，凯恩，乃至英格兰来说，都是一次突破。

对于马奎尔，资格赛的最后一场他得到了首秀，以此为起点，之后便正式进入了英格兰的23人大名单，并几乎首发打满了全部的比赛；凯恩则在本次世界杯上正式成为了英格兰的队长，并以三场六球的成绩成为了本次世界杯的金靴；而对于英格兰，三狮军团不仅取得了十几年来的最好成绩，也终于在世界杯中赢得了点球大战，唯一的遗憾，也许便是足球没有回家，最终，三狮军团只取得了殿军。

然而，唯一的遗憾，其实便是最大的遗憾。

季军赛输给比利时后的几天，马奎尔简直是看到足球都会难过，然而，一个月之后就是英超，而两个月之后，欧国联的比赛就又来了。

欧国联之后，又是欧预赛。

有一半的马奎尔觉得自己还没有从世界杯的失利中走出来，但现实与另一半的马奎尔，都不会放纵这种悲伤的持续。

也许足球就是这样，永远有下一场比赛，快乐和伤心，都没法持续太久——尽管作为一个奖杯数量为0的人，他实际上也没什么快乐。

也许等到有快乐的时候，想法也会相应地做出改变，但目前为止，马奎尔觉得自己还是一个纯粹的怀旧的人。

这种怀旧像是欧国联第六轮击败克罗地亚之后，尽管因为膝盖受伤缺席了比赛，但凯恩进球绝杀的那一刻，裁判鸣哨宣布比赛结束的那一刻，他比赛场上的其他人叫得都要大声，都要振奋。

又好像是，欧预赛结束之后，他在更衣室里一个人坐了很久，还是发了个快拍来庆祝凯恩每一场比赛都能进球的记录，就像是此前队内鼓掌恭喜凯恩的时候他不在场不知情一样。

当然，这条动态就像是他之前发过的很多其他的恭喜，祝贺，或者只是提到凯恩的快拍和动态，凯恩这次也同样没有看到——英格兰队长本来就不太经常玩手机。

马奎尔也没有太期望凯恩能看到。当然，现在是2019年了，两年来，他已经从国家队的替补球员发展成了转会费最高的防守球员，也成为了英格兰的后防核心，乃至在凯恩替换下场后，还戴过队长袖标。面对着一直在热刺而转会费为零的凯恩，马奎尔可以毫不心虚地说，自己的身价是凯恩的无穷大倍。

但无穷大看零，依然只是无穷大自己的事。

不同的是，知道无穷大看零的，就不再只是马奎尔一个人了。

英格兰队长因为不太玩手机而看不到的消息，经常玩手机的英格兰队员，自然能看得一清二楚，而不太玩手机的英格兰队员，在经常玩手机的英格兰队员的八卦下，不用看也能一清二楚。

所谓经常玩手机的英格兰队员，就是林加德，而玩得少一点的人，就是拉什福德。

大概因为是俱乐部国家队双料队友，也因为位置不同毫无竞争关系，林加德对马奎尔，可谓有恃无恐，以至于对拉什福德的八卦竟然是在曼联更衣室当着马奎尔的面进行的。

“我还没死呢。”马奎尔做了一个凶狠的表情，试图中止话题。

但两位进攻队员早已见过无数凶恶的后卫的脸，没有半点被吓到的意思，相反，拉什福德认真听完了“马奎尔拍马屁”的吐槽，又兴致勃勃道，“真的吗，哈里，你真的发了吗？”

“是又怎么样？”马奎尔语气不善道，“他破记录了啊，恭喜不是很正常吗？”

“我是说，你为什么要公开发声明？当然，每场都进球是很厉害，但是赛后我们队里不就都恭喜他了吗？”拉什福德又道。

“这很简单，”林加德说，“你想想，哈里——我是说哈里凯恩……”

“你可以直接叫哈里，”马奎尔打断了他，“我不会以为你在说我的。”

“你说什么呢？”林加德惊奇地说，“你不是叫大头吗？”

“……”马奎尔明智地退出了谈话。

林加德于是继续道，“你想，哈里凯恩难道没有波切蒂诺的电话号码吗——对不起波切蒂诺——他肯定有的，但他还是公开发了对波切蒂诺的感谢，为什么？因为有的事情就是要公开表态的。就好像哈里——大头，他也有凯恩的联系方式嘛，但是为什么他要发快拍呢？因为——”

林加德故意留了个话头，拉什福德立刻便高兴地接上，“因为他想要拍马屁。”

马奎尔站起身来，俯视着两个国家队俱乐部双料队友，骄傲抬起下巴，“首先，这不是拍马屁，而是队友之间的正常感情表达。其次，我这么做是有理由的。”

“因为你希望凯恩退役以后让你当队长？你比他还大呢。”拉什福德推测。

马奎尔翻了个白眼，干脆无视了这句槽点太多又难以反驳的话，清了清嗓子，继续以骄傲的语气道，“我的动机是纯洁的。我发ins就是因为——”

拉什福德和林加德鼓着眼睛看着他。

马奎尔依然保持着骄傲的表情和语气，忍不住加大了一点声音，“因为——我确实没有凯恩的联系方式啊！”

“……”

“……”

“我要哭了。”林加德说。

04

早上起来，发现自己收到一条“我是哈里凯恩，有空一起出来吃个饭吗？”的短信的时候，马奎尔意外又不意外地和手机一起摔下了床。

从地上爬起来，检查自己有没有像大象一样，被自重压碎内脏的时候，马奎尔在想这条短信；去卧室洗漱，嘴里含着牙刷，往浴缸里放热水的时候，马奎尔在想这条短信；洗漱完毕，回到卧室，思考穿什么衣服去上班的时候，马奎尔在想这条短信；开着车，听着音乐，等着红灯变绿的时候，马奎尔在想这条短信；到了训练基地，看到队友，被叫大头的时候，马奎尔在想这条短信；训练场上，一起拉伸热身的时候，马奎尔在想这条短信；训练完毕，回更衣室聊天打屁洗澡的时候，马奎尔终于没有想了，他掏出手机，回复了一条。

“我怎么知道你不是骗子？”

回到家的时候，凯恩的回信来了，“你想要我怎么证明？”

“嗯……”他还没有想好要怎么回复，凯恩的第二条消息也来了，“我可以说些只有我知道的事情，怎么样？”

这人真是个表里如一的白痴，上学的时候数学应该一直是D。

马奎尔认真地想。

只有凯恩自己知道的事情，我马奎尔怎么可能知道？我要是知道，还会不知道你的联系方式？

不过，出于维护队友感情的考虑，他没有这么吐槽，而是顺着凯恩的话道，“好的，那么你的银行卡信息是什么？”

“……”

凯恩没有再发消息过来，马奎尔也没有发消息过去，只是在第二三四五六七八九天的上班路上，等红绿灯的时候，又短暂地想起过一二三四五六七八次这条短信。

05

对话也许无法继续，联赛总是照常进行，实际上，十二月曼联的第二场比赛，就是和热刺。

英超第十五轮，曼联的主场。

热刺在伦敦，和曼彻斯特其实是很近的——实则英国就这么大，英超球队就没有相隔远的——但按照惯例，客队总是要提前一天过来，踩场，参加新闻发布会，然后再找酒店住下，也省的下了飞机就直奔体育场，舟车劳顿，主队就算赢了，也未免胜之不武。

马奎尔在自己家捧着手机刷了十分钟新闻，得出结论，热刺的队员好像就住在老特拉福德旁边不远。

从新闻来看，当然，他也只能这样了。

曼联的工作人员当然知道热刺住在哪里，但是他是不可能去问的，而从热刺这边知道情报也不可能。

热刺跟曼联算不上死敌，竞争关系虽然有，也只是普通的联赛队伍间的竞争，考虑到热刺队内还有一群英格兰国家队队友，马奎尔对它的印象是不坏的，根据国家队的聊天情况来看，热刺的人，也不会太讨厌曼联。

不过，不是死敌是一回事，国家队队友情是一回事，毕竟是争六或者争四的对手，情谊再深，也没有好到比赛前夜还邀请马奎尔过去做客的份上——就算他们想，穆里尼奥大概也不会高兴。

大概——这个也是只能大概。

马奎尔来曼联的时候，穆里尼奥已经被解雇了，而在莱斯特城时与曼联一赛季两次的交手，也不存在主队球员与客队教练交流的可能，他对穆里尼奥，实际上可以说是一无所知，自然只能相信新闻里——或者博格巴和卢克肖偶尔的吐槽里的形象。

从这种形象来看，穆里尼奥是一定不会高兴手下的球员，尤其是头牌，去和竞争对手交流的。

所以，凯恩才没有再给他发短信。

绕了好大一个圈子得出结论，马奎尔自己都觉得自己有点神经质，不过，凯恩因为穆里尼奥没有给他发短信总比凯恩就是不想发的好。

关注凯恩的两年，他也就只是看一看，没什么接近的欲望，可要是凯恩都上前一步了，却因为马奎尔自己的傻瓜操作退回去……这种郁闷程度，简直得是十次解围失败才能相提并论。

而且，话说回来，他也想不通为什么凯恩从此就不回复了——好吧，那句银行卡的玩笑不是他原创的，而是从某个论坛上看来的，但是凯恩应该不会上那个论坛，或者即使凯恩上了，自己借鉴了一个他看过的笑话，又算什么大事呢？实在看不过去，他也可以吐槽嘛。

可惜，凯恩就是不吐槽，明明说了一起吃饭，来了曼彻斯特也一个字不说，马奎尔倒不至于因为这个影响比赛状态，他还是在正常的时间上床，正常的时间睡觉，只不过在睡前，把手机放在了枕头旁，又将短信通知改成了震动。

06

马奎尔是被手机的震动吵醒的。

不过，当然，不是短信，而是闹铃。

与往常一样的时间睡觉，也在与往常一样的时间起床，马奎尔摇头晃脑地洗漱完赶到训练场，例行训练吃饭，终于在比平时下班时间晚两个小时的时候，本日第一次地看到了凯恩。

这是赛前的一小时，他们准备去热身，在球员通道和凯恩擦肩而过，彼此点点头，也来不及说话。

第一次大概两三秒，第二次时间就长一些，热身完毕，在球员通道，他来得稍早了一点，在通道里多站了一会儿，就看到了和其他几个热刺球员一起，同样提前来的凯恩。

第一次看到凯恩的时候他穿着蓝色的训练服，现在，也就是第二次看到他的时候，凯恩穿着白色的球衣，腰间系着出场服——当然，热刺每个人都是这样，马奎尔自己，也是从训练服换成了红色的主场球衣，穿着同样色系的出场服。时间紧张，两次换衣之间只够冲浴三十秒，作为一个热爱和独角兽玩偶一起泡澡的人，马奎尔感到十成十的不爽。

而且，他也一点不觉得训练服就比球衣更适合训练，也不觉得出场服比球衣帅到哪里去，要特意劳累球员急速洗澡换衣，特意穿一个外套入场又脱掉交给工作人员再开始踢球，怎么想都是赞助商为了坑球迷的钱制造的诡计——曼联的赞助商是阿迪达斯，热刺是耐克，马奎尔的个人合约是PUMA，吐槽起耐克阿迪来，是不太有心理压力的。

当然，他还不至于脑残到把这种吐槽说出来，只是原来和凯恩实在没什么交流，此刻满脑子被“奸商可耻”的念头占据，也想不出什么别的话题——凯恩没回他短信——省略号不算回复——他也不愿意再主动说话，只好找了个不在摄像头范围内的角落，看着站在稍远处的凯恩，等到他感觉到注视而看过来时，便露出一个很符合人设的傻笑。

要说的话，凯恩的人设其实是和他差不多的，头虽然小一点，可舌头却大了很多，两相平衡，足以与他马奎尔一起担任英格兰国家队的智商下限之职。至少马奎尔自己，是从不觉得刻板印象的残害，是唯独针对自己而凯恩可以幸免的。

只是凯恩却显然缺少这种自觉，面对马奎尔的傻笑，他回报的笑容却很正常，并走了过来，压低声音道，“你收到我的短信了吧？”

“啊？”马奎尔下意识地装傻道。

凯恩又笑了笑，体贴地给了个台阶，“你以为是骗子吧，真的是我呢，现在你信了吧。”

“信了。”马奎尔言简意赅，不敢多说。

他表现这样不正常，凯恩也并不觉得惊讶。说到底，凯恩根本没同他说过几次话，也无从得知正常的马奎尔是何形状，眼下也只以为马奎尔本来就不喜欢说话，于是又道，“今天比赛完以后去一起吃个饭吗，我请客？”

马奎尔依然没有第一时间说话。

从收到短信开始，他就差不多猜到这些是林加德或者拉什福德搞的把戏，只不过，他实在不太清楚，也不愿意去搞清楚，他们与凯恩复述“马奎尔没有你的联系方式哦”的时候，会添油加醋些什么。

然而，凯恩甚至昨天来了曼彻斯特都没有和自己联系，却还是这样执着地要和自己吃饭，只能说是林加德和拉什福德的转述有问题。对于没能事先询问掌控局势，马奎尔倒是终于有了一些后悔，只不过，现在既没时间让他去逼问这两个损友，也没时间让他仔细思考，只好干巴巴地问道，“为什么？”

“因为我们之前不是连好友都没加吗，这样不好，要多了解促进感情啊。”

……

马奎尔并不真的是个沉默寡言的人，此刻也觉得有些无话可说。凯恩太直白了，简直不像是一个26岁的社会人能说出来的话——他完全忘了自己之前那句“为什么”论语气生硬程度，是不遑多让的。

幸而，生硬的语气总是带来感性上的无话可说，在理性上，是有许多套话可供选择的。

在短暂的错愕之后，马奎尔便搬出了一句套话来，“也不用，去我家好了，我来做饭。”

“你会做饭？”凯恩的语气听不太出来是惊喜还是惊吓。

“嗯，”马奎尔点点头，“瓦尔迪，奇尔维尔，林加德……”

“好了，我知道了。”凯恩立刻抬起手打断他报菜名式的发言，“回头我跟教练说一声，这边搞完就跟你走了。”

“……都没有吃过。”

马奎尔在心里完成了这个句子，又点了点头。

07

曼联对热刺，即使两支队伍都处在相对的低谷期，但比赛依然是很激烈的。

不过，不管是马奎尔还是凯恩，都不是本场比赛的核心人物，热刺的进球跟凯恩没什么关系，曼联的丢球，跟马奎尔也没什么关系。

6分钟，拉什福德进了第一个球，39分钟，阿里扳平了比分，49分钟，曼联得到了一个点球，拉什福德主罚命中，此后，比分再也没有改变过。

这个赛季，曼联大部分时间的表现都相当糟糕，索尔斯克亚下课的传闻也是甚嚣尘上，15轮和16轮的英超，曼联要依次对阵热刺和曼城，即使放在曼联的鼎盛时期，也是两场艰难的战役，放在如今这种处境，即使是马奎尔这种不太刷新闻的人，也看过很多次两场之后索帅下课的预言。

好在结果还是很令人满意的，2-1赢下热刺，对手还是穆里尼奥，因伤缺阵的博格巴且不说，卢克肖是笑得很开心的。

索尔斯克亚也很开心，加上曼联是主场，更衣室里稍微开过小会，大家便就地解散了。马奎尔故意洗澡洗得慢了三倍，出来依然没收到凯恩的短信或者电话，反而是之前想好要打听消息的林加德和拉什福德都已经跑得不见踪影。站在空无一人的更衣室里，马奎尔叹了口气，又以比正常慢三倍的速度，慢悠悠地走向了停车场。

热刺属于输球的一方，而且，比起曼联的迷你魔鬼赛程，他们算是真魔鬼赛程，20天内要接连打曼联，拜仁，狼队，切尔西，加上第二天放假，今晚穆里尼奥开个长会，也是很有可能的。

只是不太确定是在更衣室开，还是在酒店开，又或者干脆是在去车站的大巴上开，要是最后这种情况，自己说不定就要去车站接凯恩了，幸亏不是太远……马奎尔开了车里的暖气，在后座上躺下，想了半天热刺要怎么开会来打发时间，等到想无可想的时候，又把手机拿出来看了看，不过，凯恩还是没有联系他。

穆里尼奥有那么多话要说吗？还好自己来曼联的时候他已经走了。马奎尔在心里偷偷吐槽，又打开ins，给首页上其他同样发了赢球感想的队友点了赞，在认真的思考了要不要干脆睡一觉的时候，忽然感觉车整个晃了晃。

……？

伦敦也会地震吗？应该不在地震带上吧？

这些在中学地理的时候其实学过，马奎尔当年的成绩也是很好的，但毕业实在太久了，在刚刚震动过的车后座上。躺了几秒钟，他还是没有想出答案来，只感觉到车又是一晃。

这次算是提前做了准备，摇晃的感觉很清晰，而且很明显能够感觉到震源——不出意外的话，它就在车门附近……

……马奎尔翻身坐起，便与凯恩隔着窗玻璃对上了视线，后者看了他一眼，又踢了踢车门，笑道，“嗨，地震了，快逃命吧！”

马奎尔翻了个白眼，纠结了两三秒，终于道，“你这是要赔钱的，队长。”

“别担心，”凯恩说，“我脱了鞋踢的，不会掉漆的。”

“你脚不痛吗……算了。”马奎尔叹了口气，一边跨向驾驶座，一边道，“上来吧。”

凯恩花了一分钟穿好鞋，很自然地把行李箱放到了后备箱里，才上车道，“去你家？”

“嗯。”马奎尔点点头，又道，“你怎么知道我在这里？”

“猜的。”凯恩又笑了笑，“要是你不在这里，我再给你打电话就好了，你家应该离这里不远吧？”

“嗯，挺近的。”马奎尔发动了车，开到了街上，凯恩又道，“直接回去吗，需不需要去超市买点东西？”

“不用，冰箱里东西还挺多的。还是说你想吃什么特别的？”

“现在你吃得下吗？”凯恩问。

“吃不下。”马奎尔实话实说。

“我也吃不下。”凯恩说，“不过我已经把酒店的房退了，所以今晚必须靠你了。”

马奎尔又看了他一眼，终于下定决心道，“林加德或者拉什福德，他们是怎么和你说的？”

“什么？”凯恩露出了一个非常真诚的迷惑表情。

“很简单的，英格兰国家队，你没有联系方式的，不止我吧，瓦尔迪，明斯，皮克福德……这些你应该都没有吧？但是你却只来找我，一定是他们俩说了什么。”他一边说，一边自以为运筹帷幄地喝了口水。

这次轮到凯恩看他了，不过，英格兰队长并没有看太久，很快便咳了一声，将视线转了回去，平静道，“……他们说你暗恋我。”

马奎尔差点没喷出来，先真后假地咳了一分钟，还是没有想出什么好的回应来，只好干巴巴地说，“他们是开玩笑的，我没有——你知道的。”

“当然了，”凯恩奇怪的看了他一眼，“我也是开玩笑的。”

“……”

“……”

他们沉默了一段时间，此时已经接近午夜，街道上几乎没有其他车辆，马奎尔以比平时更快的速度接近了家，但眼看下一个路口就可以拐进最后那条街道的时候，他却犹豫了一下，向前直行而去。

凯恩对此一无所知，他端坐在座位上，姿势标准到与参加新闻发布会没什么区别。

马奎尔以开三百米看一眼的频率看了他也许一万眼，但英格兰队长也许一出球场就成了瞎子，不管是对兜圈里出现过许多次的重复的道路，还是对马奎尔的眼神，都统统视而不见。

敌不动我不动，兜圈兜到快没油了，马奎尔终于放弃了这种毫无意义的行为，径直开向了家，凯恩此时才终于开口道，“你家其实还挺远的。”

“啊……嗯。”马奎尔心虚地点点头，又下了车，帮凯恩拿出了行李箱，然后一起向大门走去。

出发的时候就已经快要午夜了，路上又耽搁了不少时间，到家之后，就已经真的过了十二点了。两个人都不饿，也没有做饭的必要，马奎尔带着凯恩在家里转了一圈，告知了浴室厨房等的位置，又带他去了客房，看着凯恩并不避讳地打开行李箱翻找换洗的衣服，马奎尔无声地笑了笑，轻声道，“对不起。”

“什么？”凯恩的耳朵很尖，立刻看了过来，疑惑道。

“没什么，早点睡吧，我去睡了，晚安。”马奎尔摇了摇头，退后一步，关上了门。

08

要道歉什么，凯恩也许是装傻，也许是真的不懂，但马奎尔自己心里是很清楚的。

也许林加德们确实对凯恩说了那句话，也许没有，但无论如何，那句话本身并不是假话，只不过，在下意识否认的时候，甚至连马奎尔自己都没有意识到这一点，恰恰是在否认之后，他才意识到自己否认的内容是事实。

从国家队首秀开始，他对凯恩的关注已经有两年了，这种关注固然是处于对凯恩天赋的折服以及两人处境的对比，但此后的英格兰队，并不是没有出过同样的，甚至是更加天赋异禀的天才，阿里也许伤后稍显惨淡，桑乔却是在英格兰以外的地方都能闪耀，然而，对马奎尔来说，戴着队长袖标的人毕竟只有一个，他很难再去对其他的人加以同样的关注。

以关注的独特性而言，意识到关注之后隐藏的情况似乎应该是相当简单以至于理所当然的事。但实际上，这种关注引发的行动却几乎没有。马奎尔从来没有在YouTube上搜过凯恩的纪录片或者采访；也从来不会在更衣室里主动找凯恩说话；国家队聚餐的时候，他与凯恩总是坐在两个不同的圈子里，对话也几乎没有。在这样稀少以至于几乎没有的相处前提下，马奎尔自己，也最多是在开球前多看凯恩一眼之后，或者是在选择发社交媒体的图片时在一堆图片里选择了有凯恩的照片以后，出于自己比凯恩更大的原因，感到三分的羞耻。

如果我只会在球场上想到一个人，如果我只会在足球相关的方面关注一个人，如果我甚至于关注了两年都没想过要和这个人成为朋友，这怎么会是喜欢呢？

然而很不幸，这的确是。

马奎尔叹了口气，在床上翻来覆去了半天，终于掏出手机，给凯恩打了个电话。

“……喂？”

“你睡了吗？”马奎尔问。

“还没有。”

“那就好。”马奎尔沉默了几秒钟，又道，“我是想说之前道歉的事情。”

“嗯？”

“我之前说谎了，我……他们不是开玩笑的，不对，他们是开玩笑的，但是我不是……我，我真的……”

“你喜欢我。”凯恩打断了他磕磕绊绊的发言，以平静而不容置疑的语气帮马奎尔补完了未能出口的意思。

“……”

“……”

“晚安。”马奎尔最后说，然后迅速挂断了电话。

09

出乎意料的，尽管前一天的对话令马奎尔尴尬羞耻到恨不得自杀，但第二天，他们的相处还是挺正常的。

马奎尔起得更早一些，按照此前说过的话，做好了标准的英式早餐，两人吃过早餐，又一起洗了碗，玩了会堡垒之夜，时间很快便到了中午。

挂钟敲了十一下的时候，凯恩站了起来，又道，“我一会就要回去了应该，明天有训练。中午出去吃饭吗？”

“好啊，你请客吗？”

凯恩居高临下地看了他一眼，无奈道，“好吧，你想吃什么？”

“我记得有一个店还不错，叫A……A什么来着？”

“Australasia。”凯恩叹了口气，“名字都不记得还吃什么啊……算了，你认识路吗？”

“有导航啊。”马奎尔也叹了口气，不由自主地怀疑了一秒钟凯恩的蠢究竟是刻板印象还是真实如此。

不过，这也是个不大说得出口的吐槽。

马奎尔将吐槽憋在心里，凯恩也没做更多的抱怨，他们开车去了饭店，但走到半路才发现，由于Australasia位于市中心的步行街，实际上没法开车前往。马奎尔与凯恩稍作商量之后，便决定步行过去，吃过饭再步行去车站——反正也不是很远，曼彻斯特绿化尚可，也可当做散步。

下车之后，他们被一些粉丝认了出来，花费了几分钟来合影，又花了将近两个小时吃饭，总算在时间太晚不合适坐火车之前，赶到了火车站。

期间，他们的对话依然乏善可陈，直到车站近在眼前，凯恩却没有再继续前进，而是停下了脚步，朝马奎尔的方向转过了头，低声道，“有一个和之前说的话题无关的问题，可以问你么？当然，你如果不想回答也没有关系。”

果然来了。马奎尔想。

当然，不管今天的相处再怎么自然，再怎么正常，发生过的事情总是发生过，凯恩不可能永远一言不发。而既然此前一直没有说出口，那么此刻他快要走了，自然是最好的时间。

只是，他要说什么呢？

马奎尔沉默了几秒钟，自觉已经对所有可能的回应有了心理准备，才道，“没问题，你说吧。”

凯恩笑了笑，立刻道，“昨天才输给你们，说这句话有点奇怪，不过，你为什么想要去曼联？我记得当时看转会期新闻，想要你的俱乐部有很多。而且，你看莱斯特城现在的积分，另一个奇迹也很有可能。”

“这是什么的隐喻吗？”

“算是吧，这个问题你可以回答吗？”

“因为我是曼联的粉丝。”马奎尔耸了耸肩。这并不是什么不能回答的问题，实际上，这几乎是公开的秘密，如果凯恩对自己稍有了解，或者哪怕只是看过热门的新闻，都不会对这个回答感到奇怪。

“你甚至没有参加过曼联的青训。”凯恩说。

马奎尔奇怪地看了他一眼，“一定要参加过青训才能喜欢吗？你参加过阿森纳的青训对吧，你喜欢他们吗？”

“如果他们没有放弃我的话，我想我会的，不过……”凯恩摇了摇头，“所以我去了热刺，并一直到了今天。我爱热刺，而这也是为什么我会爱它。”

隐喻终于铺垫完毕，凯恩继续说，“你看，这就是我们的不同。你愿意追逐着你喜爱的东西，即使他们从未进入过你的生活。你的偶像是费迪南德，你喜欢的俱乐部是曼联，所以你踢着中后卫，来到曼联，选择费迪南德在曼联穿过的五号球衣。你愿意顺从着年幼时的憧憬去选择人生的道路，但是我做不到。我的偶像是贝克汉姆，你不知道吧？”看着马奎尔愕然的眼神，凯恩又笑了笑，“贝克汉姆是中场，我呢，我在青训的时候当过守门员，之后就一直是中锋，我喜欢他在球场上的样子，但我不会选择一样的道路。他待过的俱乐部，曼联，皇马，都不在我的视线内，热刺选择了我，我就也选择它。”

“但是，”马奎尔忍不住反驳，“你所说的时间点，你对热刺满怀期待，这一切发生的时候，实际上热刺还没有选择你。”

“假如一棵树在森林里倒下而周围没有人听见，它有没有发出声音？”凯恩的语气依然很平静。

“车库里没有人能看见的喷火龙存在吗？”马奎尔反唇相讥。

“我愿意相信它存在。每一年，我与热刺更新我的合同；每一年，我都会有一段时间在白鹿巷练习；每一年，热刺的教练或者球探，都会对我进行考察；每一年，租借的俱乐部都会向热刺发送我的报告。对我来说，这样就足够了，也许它没有发出声音，但是我听到了。”凯恩往车站的方向跨了一步，又停下来，继续道，“你之前问我，为什么没有联系方式的人那么多，却偏偏只来找你。这就是答案。实际上，马奎尔，我想说的是，我没有办法像你一样，爱上一个从未出现在我生活中的概念，或者迷恋什么我不了解的人。我做不到那些，我只能喜欢上彼此注视的对象。”

“我不明白你的意思。”马奎尔说，“不存在一开始就彼此注视的人，你说的是一个梦境。”

“我不是这个意思，注视的先后无关紧要，但这必须是一件双方参与的事情。”凯恩安静了几秒钟，又道，“无意冒犯，但是，你来到曼联了，它是你想象中的模样吗？无法掌控局势的索尔斯克亚，想要离队的博格巴，是你心中的老特拉福德吗？”他叹了口气，“我特意问了一下，但是你果然不知道我喜欢贝克汉姆。其实如果你查一下我的其他资料，知道这个是很简单的，我接受过很多次类似的采访，采访里说得很清楚，我中学的时候，留着莫西干头，就是因为我崇拜他。

你不知道，因为你没有查过，你迷恋的是一个影子，不是我。”

“这对我不重要。”马奎尔几乎是激烈地摇了摇头，“我不在乎你们是什么样的，只要那还是曼联，还是梦剧场，就是我的梦想。而你，只要你还是英格兰队长，你是什么人都无所谓，只要是你就可以了。”

“曼联会一直是曼联的，也许会换老板，换教练，但它会一直是曼联。但是，总有一天，我将不再是英格兰的队长，那一天要怎么办呢？”

“我首秀的时候，你还没有正式成为英格兰的队长，但那一场比赛，戴着队长袖标的人是你。那场比赛之后，就是正式的世界杯，你也成为了正式的队长……你知道这意味着什么吗？英格兰有很长的过去，也会有很长的未来，但在我的职业生涯中，队长只有你。不需要我做什么，世界已经为我做出了选择。”马奎尔几乎是热切地看着凯恩，“你完全可以坚持你的道路，我已经注视你很久了，你只要看过来就好了。而你现在已经知道了，那么，那颗树发出了声音吗？”

凯恩摇了摇头，露出了一个微妙的笑容来。

“那棵树还没有倒下。”

10

如果凯恩说的是“我没有听到。”或者“没有发出声音。”，自然，伤心是一样的，但对马奎尔来说，总是更容易走出来，然而，凯恩直接否认了问题本身，也是否认了马奎尔的感情本身，这种反驳带来的错愕，几乎使得他不知道该不该走出来了。

也许凯恩说的是对的呢？不管前一个晚上恍然大悟的记忆多么清晰，自我说服的逻辑多么顺畅，马奎尔还是忍不住有此想法。实际上，凯恩的论点他虽然不愿意承认，但论据他一个也否认不了。难道他不是根本不了解，也从来没有了解过，甚至从来没有想过要去了解凯恩球场之外的一切吗？

也因为这个，在否定宣言之后，马奎尔没能立刻找到什么特别有力的话语来反驳，凯恩也没有给他时间思考，说完之后做了个简短的告别便离开了。两天后便是比赛，不管出于现实还是出于情理，马奎尔都没有任何挽留凯恩的理由。他所能做的最后的坚持，也就是顶着一些也许是球迷也许是路人的视线，目送着凯恩，直到他的背影消失在人群中才离开罢了——鉴于凯恩一次也没回头，实际作用也等于零。

不过，就算凯恩回过头来看到了自己又能怎么样呢？两年前他第一次看过去时便有觉悟，这只是他一个人的事情，谁能想到两年后却反而这样年轻幼稚，轻易就被荷尔蒙冲昏了头脑。但是话又说回来，两年前他也不知道看过去就是喜欢，否则一定不会想得这样坦然，这样洒脱。而实际上，两年前究竟是不是喜欢还值得商榷，甚至现在是不是，在凯恩的反驳之后，他又怎么敢打包票？

这些乱七八糟的念头在他的脑子里打了十七八个转，甚至连形成定论说服自己都不能够，更不必说拿去说服凯恩。不过，凯恩大概也没有想被他说服的意思，否则绝不至于蓄意过来吃个饭，观察一番，再做拒绝。

英格兰队长走后，就立刻从马奎尔的生活里消失了——考虑到过去的两年里此人也从未出现过，对马奎尔来说，生活理论上来说是没什么改变的，客观主观都该说一句重回正轨。

不过，理论和现实总是差距很大，即使马奎尔总是尽力控制自己不立刻去想凯恩，而等到情绪过去，能够理智判断时再去思考，但潜意识总是很难为他控制。唯一值得庆幸的是，现实能够有效地遏止他沉溺于自我的情绪中的做法。

从双方的联系来看，现在已经是十二月了，英格兰今年的赛程已经结束，欧洲杯小组赛要到明年6月开打，即使算上友谊赛，也是明年三月下旬的事了。

国家队既然没有比赛，自然也不会征召球员，曼联刚打过热刺，下一次的交手也要等到三月了，也就是说，三月以前，几乎不必指望通过俱乐部比赛或国家队集训之类的不可抗力来见到哈里凯恩，要想见到他，只有自己去找他——或者等他来找自己。

……呵呵。

马奎尔忍不住从喉咙里发出一声冷笑，凯恩主动找自己的概率，跟曼联拿到今年英超冠军的概率，应当是相差仿佛的。当然，考虑到自己的自尊心和羞耻心，他主动去找凯恩的概率，虽然比后者来找他大一点，但也就是莱斯特城夺得英超冠军的概率罢了，依然不值一提。

而从马奎尔自己的角度来看，事情也是很多的。

凯恩回伦敦是热刺赛程要求，在所难免。但既然同在英超，就不存在热刺有比赛曼联没比赛的事情。曼联的赛程也同样是很紧凑的，打完热刺休息一天，就是打曼城。在这之后，虽然从对手实力上来说是要轻松一些，但从赛程安排上来说，依然紧张。何况现在的曼联，既不是积分榜遥遥领先输几分也无所谓，也不是发挥稳定到打客观实力更弱的队伍就能稳胜，因此，从体力到精神，马奎尔都不得不一直紧绷着。

这种紧张一直持续到了十二月的中下旬，球队终于得到了几天的假期——尽管人人都知道这是为了即将到来的圣诞魔鬼赛程提前放假，但马奎尔已经明智地决定不去想那些了。

此时，离凯恩离开曼彻斯特，也已经过了十多天了。

二十一天养成习惯虽然有沙堆悖论的嫌疑，是一个不见得正确的理论，但既然流传甚广，便不至于毫无意义。想起什么人当然是难以控制，但既然时间紧促了十几天，自我控制了十几天，想什么人总是不至于发生。

即使圣诞节远在几天后，现在的假期有些名不正言不顺，马奎尔依然决定借此机会放松心情，在墙上挂的欧洲地图上看了一圈，随便挑了个还算近的地方，就开始给各路朋友打电话，试图给自己短暂的旅行找个旅伴。

不过，结果并没有特别出乎他的意料之外——所有的人都拒绝了，因为他们已经和女朋友/妻子/喜欢的女孩定好了行程……就算是没有对象的麦迪逊，也义正言辞地为了自己的狗Diego拒绝了。

“咱俩的交情还不如Diego吗？”

“对啊。”麦迪逊理所当然地说，“你干嘛问这种自取其辱的问题？”

“……”马奎尔沉默三秒，依然没舍得放弃，继续劝说道，“去芬兰呢，那里在下大雪哦，会很好玩的。”

“雪有什么好玩的？”麦迪逊虽然比马奎尔小三岁，却毫无年轻人该有的浪漫。不过，在连续反驳之后，他也许也终于有些良心上过不去，于是建议道，“那你找瑟云聚吧，他应该也没对象，能跟你走。”

“你故意的吧？”马奎尔一向自认脾气很好，此刻也觉得有点想打人了，然而麦迪逊的语气比他还要激烈而错愕，立刻问道，“难道他有女朋友？”

“谁知道啊？”马奎尔基本能确定麦迪逊是在开玩笑了，但正因为此，反而没法生气。好朋友就是这样，你拿他开过玩笑，就不能阻止他拿你开玩笑，至于玩笑伤不伤人，那简直没必要讨论，不伤人干嘛要开玩笑？瓦尔迪叫他大头，难道是因为大头是一个赞美词吗？

瑟云聚的位置是中后卫，马奎尔的位置也是中后卫；上赛季，瑟云聚出场6次首发4次，本赛季，赛程刚过一半，就已经出场十余次，场场首发。两个赛季，莱斯特城最大的变化就是马奎尔转会，瑟云聚的出场时间变化原因，不问可知。

莱斯特城并不是那种以板凳深度著称的队伍，马奎尔在队内，也没有看到过太多的竞争上岗的故事——实际上，就算是有，大家也不会把心理感受说出来。他倒是知道其他的豪门俱乐部常有替补，也（在新闻采访里）听过许多主力和替补关系很好的故事，不过，在莱斯特城，他与瑟云聚的关系，恶劣虽然谈不上，但往好了说，也只是相当一般。

至于他离开莱斯特城，瑟云聚成为能被寄予厚望的主力，而莱斯特城的积分又高于曼城的现在，即使马奎尔并不特别关注社交媒体，也没少看到嘲讽曼联，或者说瑟云聚＞马奎尔的评论，要说他为此茶饭不思，那当然是夸大其词，但要说他对瑟云聚的崛起喜闻乐见，也未免有些自欺欺人。

麦迪逊对此即使说不上一清二楚，肯定也是知道个大概，见马奎尔半天不说话，又笑道，“别生气嘛，你就是莱斯特城唯一的大头。”

“你还是去死吧。”马奎尔翻了个白眼，干脆地挂了电话。

作为马奎尔的替代品，瑟云聚实在是太出色了些，位置类似是应有之义，防守风格相近也没什么，本来后卫就只有那几种风格，但就连头围都有所复制，放在粉丝那里自然是个有趣的笑料，但马奎尔自己，就不大笑得出来了。

作为自己的替代者，莱斯特城的下任后防核心，到底是头大好呢，还是头小好呢？归根结底，马奎尔自己也没有答案，唯一的答案就是，麦迪逊实在是个讨人厌的年轻人，怪不得和曼联传了两年绯闻也没成真。

他恶意地吐槽了一把麦迪逊，也放弃了给其他单身朋友打电话的行为，干脆利落而又咬牙切齿地踏上了一个人的旅程。

11

马奎尔挑中的地方是芬兰的拉普兰德，一个还算知名的旅游城市。

还算知名通常意味着人多，不过，从天气预报上来看，当地正在下大雪，积雪厚度也许能达到十厘米以上，出行不太方便，而此时又是圣诞前一周的工作日，预备趁着圣诞节假期出去旅行的人，此刻多半还在辛勤工作，这么来看，本次旅行应当能相当清静，不能不说是一件好事。

在有着厚厚的积雪的路上战战兢兢地开车的时候，马奎尔就是这么说服自己的。

他的努力并不是全无回报。等到当日晚间，他打着哆嗦来到预定的酒店，不怀好意地询问“风景真好呀，今天应该有不少游客吧？”的时候，服务员的回应令他相当满意——“也许太冷了，今天除了您以外就只有一位客人了。”

酒店的损失便是马奎尔的快乐，虽然这么想未免缺德，但马奎尔还是开心了不少。 

他的房间在一楼，面积很大，有一个通向门外的带着小型温泉的阳台，可以一边泡澡，一边赏雪，一边玩手机。

随着转会，马奎尔辗转过好几个城市，但归根结底，都在英格兰。英格兰的冬天也是会下雪的，虽然理所当然地没有拉普兰德这么厚，但雪毕竟是雪，马奎尔冬天无事的时候，也经常坐在自己家的阳台上，一看就能看十几分钟——不能坚持更久，主要是因为室外太冷。

有自热系统的简易温泉——游泳池是不必担心太冷的，但马奎尔还是没能看太久，他刚完成“雪真好看→可惜后天一早就要回曼彻斯特→不知道曼彻斯特今年圣诞会不会下雪→下雪当然好，但是如果下雪27号的比赛岂不是会很难踢→伦敦下雪了吗？热刺节礼日是主场还是客场来着？→……→如果曼彻斯特下雪27号的比赛岂不是会很难踢→伦敦现在有没有下雪？雪这么好看，要不要发个ins，说不定凯恩能看到呢？这么漂亮的雪，不分享给他是不是太可惜了？→……→如果曼彻斯特下雪27号的比赛岂不是会很难踢→要不要发一条短信说下雪了呢……”的思维过程，还没来得及再把思绪转回到“如果曼彻斯特下雪27号的比赛岂不是会很难踢”上来，就看到旁边另一个套间的阳台门打开了，一个只穿了一条短裤的男人飞奔而出，将手机固定在门上，尔后便敏捷地跨过了阳台的栏杆，一把扑进了雪里，做了一个极丑的Snow Angel，再又哆哆嗦嗦地跨了回来，扑进了水池里，全程用时不到30秒。

……有病吧。

马奎尔发自内心地想，又斜着眼睛往旁边看了过去，试图看清楚这个傻缺长啥样。

傻缺已经从泳池里起身准备去拿手机了，仿佛是此刻才发现隔壁有人，也正看过来，毫无阻碍地与马奎尔对上了视线，顿时双方都不由得眨了眨眼睛，发出一声惊呼。

“马奎尔？？”

“哈里凯恩？！”

……

……

比起马奎尔纯粹的惊讶（和一点点鄙夷），凯恩的眼神就甚至还带有一丝怀疑了。虽然人格被质疑并不是好事，但就马奎尔自己来说，假如他与凯恩易地而处，只怕也要怀疑自己是Stalker——尽管以凯恩的脸来说，马奎尔并不觉得他有拥有Stalker的资本。不过如果要这么解释的话，只怕自己的下场并不会比真的Stalker好到哪里去吧。

……话说自己刚才在想什么来着？

“下雪了。”马奎尔一脸天真地说出了自他们互相叫出姓名之后的第一句话。

“……什么？我就是来看雪的啊？”凯恩甚至于沉默了几秒钟，才发出了一句说不出来是质疑他自己的听力还是在质疑马奎尔的智商的疑问。

“呵呵。”马奎尔呵呵一笑，试图将刚才脱口而出的话敷衍过去，又严肃道，“我没有跟踪你。”

“好的，我知道了。”

“我真的没有——咦，你信了？”

“为什么不相信呢？”凯恩咧嘴一笑，“毕竟你的脸上就写着‘我不会说谎’嘛。”

“而你的脸上就写着‘我没有判断力’。”马奎尔以绝不会被听到的声音反唇相讥，又讪讪地站了起来，披上浴巾，拿起手机道，“我泡好了，晚安。”

他以三秒走一步的速度，终于在进入室内之前听到了本日凯恩的最后一句话。

一句简直带了三分叹息的、轻得几乎就要听不到了的“晚安。”

“好的，真的晚安。”他在心里说。

这一天，他在床上辗转反侧，过了一点才睡着，期间刷了十五次ins，没有给凯恩那个蠢爆了的“新的恢复技术”的视频点赞。

12

假如之前还不能确定，经此一役，马奎尔总算是不会再对自己的想法产生怀疑了。

当然，凯恩的质疑是很有道理的，完全不了解就说喜欢，是有点不负责任，但喜欢这种感情，本来就是不讲道理的，凯恩一口咬定不可能，只能说明他是个处男——至少心理是。

下雪的时候想到凯恩，也许还能解释成自己本来就爱瞎想，但非要听凯恩说一句晚安，听到之后能那样高兴，则至少是从未在其他人身上出现过。即便这种独特的感情不能解释成好感，也还是不能随便错过。

唯一可恼的是凯恩看起来并不是一个非常好说服的人，自己的喜欢也没有什么切实的证据……而且就算证明了又怎么样呢？说不定凯恩要来一句，“对不起，这样还能喜欢我，就证明我们不一样，我没法喜欢一个和我不一样的人。”

……真是十成十的处男观点。

谁规定一定要喜欢和自已一模一样的人？要按照这个逻辑，自己岂不是应该爱瑟云聚爱得死去活来？至于凯恩应该爱谁，他就不太清楚了。也许是莱万吧？又或者是瓦尔迪？

明天要不要去找凯恩呢？也许也不该去吧？都被拒绝了，就该消失才对。这样死缠烂打，太给人添麻烦了。但是如果不去，只怕会后悔很久——这时候他倒不大想的起来自己的自尊心和羞耻心了。

他这样乱七八糟地想到了半夜，才终于睡着。但因为生物钟的原因，第二天还是起得很早，在床上滚了几圈，依然没想好今天要做什么。

拉普兰德本来就是他随便选的地方，来之前也没有做过功课，本来的打算是今天一觉睡到自然醒，再开车到处逛逛，或者问问酒店的工作人员有没有什么特色活动推荐，遇到凯恩实在是意料之外，把他本来的计划——本来随遇而安的计划——全都打乱了，兼且破而不立，昨晚马奎尔虽然辗转反侧，其实依然没想出任何章程来。况且，此刻已经到了白天，除了对凯恩的责任心之外，他的自尊心和羞耻心也回来了，别说找凯恩去做什么，便连在脑海中稍作计划也不愿意。

不过，这么一来，倒又正切合了凯恩之前说他的话，喜欢是一回事，行动是一回事，凯恩说的一点没错，他就是这种人。

马奎尔叹了口气。此前十几天的忙碌时期，他基本上杜绝了自己主动想到凯恩的可能，自以为已经养成习惯，也以为这次旅行是一起与感情完全无关的散心，但世事的发展，实在很难预料。他说服凯恩时说，凯恩是他的队长宛如上天注定，根本不需他马奎尔操心，世界早已为他做了选择，那么这次呢？也是世界为他做的选择吗？

正在他想到这句话的时候，门铃声响起来了。

……

如果这就是世界在展现祂的意志，我就不在乎我的自尊心和羞耻心了。

马奎尔带着三分期待三分严肃地想，然后甚至没通过猫眼确认一下，便一把拉开了房门。

门外，一袭白色制服的酒店工作人员朝他点了点头，礼貌地问道，“请问您需要客房服务吗？”

“我%￥%……%￥”马奎尔深呼吸了十秒钟，才终于克制了强烈的失望情绪，温和道，“不用了。”

“为什么不用？你房间没有垃圾吗？不用换浴巾吗？”

话也太多了吧这个服务员？马奎尔下意识皱起眉，才忽然发现声音不对，再往音源方向看过去，便看到了穿戴整齐的哈里凯恩。英格兰队长不知出于什么考虑，此前都贴着墙站着，徘徊在马奎尔的视线边缘，直到此刻才发声提示自己的存在。

“因为……”尽管凯恩的表现很令人怀疑，但马奎尔还是几乎没法控制自己不露出快乐的表情来，咳了两声才继续道，“因为我自己带了浴巾。”

“讲究。”凯恩笑嘻嘻的，“早上好，我来问你一声，我今天准备去试一下狗拉雪橇或者雪地摩托，都是两人一组的，你要和我一起去吗？”

13

狗拉雪橇的活动，雪橇上虽然只能坐两个人，但实际上还是一个群体活动，要求凑齐至少三组人一起出发。马奎尔和凯恩在买票的地点等了差不多半个小时，把所有的狗都逗了一遍，依然是凄惨的一缺二。考虑到假期只有短短的两天，势必不能浪费在看不到尽头的等人上。而虽然被锁住的只有狗，雪橇是露天的，虽然凯恩是一个强壮的中锋，但毕竟没有经过训练，想来担不起拉五公里雪橇的职责，马奎尔最后摸了几把狗，与凯恩稍作商量，还是选择了能立刻出发的雪地摩托。

摩托在英国不算特别流行，凯恩和马奎尔也没有过相关的驾驶经验，但雪地摩托作为旅游项目的组成部分，其实也是一个类似碰碰车的存在——它不需要驾照。因此，在简短的培训之后，两人还是立刻上路了。

比起狗拉雪橇，雪地摩托的自由度要大一些，故而能够单独出发，但二十公里的行程还是规划好的，从指定的路口出发，眼前便只有一条路，开到底也不会分岔，沿路还有各种提示景点名称或是“离终点还有XX公里”的指示牌，足可确保傻子也能开到终点。

如果换了是汽车，换了是熟悉的地区，自小便学了开车的马奎尔多半要有些不耐烦，但摩托是全新的，拉普兰德他也是第一次来，慢慢地开着摩托，看着几乎是不厌其烦的路标，也不觉得讨厌。

凯恩坐在他旁边，也看不出来有厌烦的倾向。出发以前，他和马奎尔通过石头剪刀布决定了开车的先后顺序——马奎尔开前半部分，凯恩后半部分。虽然石头剪刀布的BO3输掉之后，凯恩脸上露出过一些堪称懊悔的情绪，但旅程开始之后，他也只是安静地坐在一边，没有任何催促的表示。

他们在安静中开了一两公里，大概因为沿路风景极好，又空无一人，马奎尔姑且不论，凯恩倒是很快便放松了起来，左顾右盼了一会儿，又道，“你怎么想到到这里来的？”

马奎尔看了他一眼，疑心这是针对自己是不是Stalker的另一轮拷问，立刻撇清道，“我在地图上随便找的地方，来之前不知道你来。”

“哦？……哦。”凯恩摇摇头，“我不是昨天说了相信你了吗？”

“你那句话听起来难道不是在骂我？”

“你不是也骂我了？”

“我说那么小声音你还能听到？”马奎尔奇道。

“所以你果然在骂我？”凯恩说，“我没听到，只是看到你嘴唇动了，你骂我什么？”

“嗯……我没有骂你，你看错了。”马奎尔面不改色道。

“你刚刚自己承认了好吗？”

“你幻听了。”马奎尔坚定地摇了摇头，看到前方出现了一块“离终点还有17公里”的路牌，又清了清嗓子道，“喂？”

“？”

“你为什么会来找我？我以为你除了国家队，肯定一辈子不会和我说话了。”

“我说你啊，”凯恩叹了口气，他倒没说什么雪橇是两人一组之类的侮辱智商的借口，而是摇头道，“你就一定要把气氛搞坏吗，就不能等到一天结束的时候再说这个吗？”

“就像你上次来曼彻斯特一样吗？”马奎尔岿然不动，“你挑时间，你说完，你走掉，我连反驳的时间都没有。还不如中途说，把事情说清楚。现在我们在雪地上，只有一辆摩托，你走也走不远，不趁着现在说才是傻瓜呢。”

“……你还挺有小聪明。”

“这是智慧，我中学数学一直是A的。”

“什么有智慧的人会拿中学成绩做论据啊？”

“喂——”马奎尔摁了一声喇叭，再道，“别转移话题，回答问题。”

凯恩的表情却犹豫了起来，过了半天也没说话，马奎尔也没有催促他，依然保持着缓慢的速度往前开，间或看一看周围落满了雪的树林。

早上凯恩来问他要不要一起去的时候，他当然是立刻便答应了，一路上两个人的对话虽然很浅显，却并不能说不愉快，也与此前在曼彻斯特时并没什么区别。真要说的话，马奎尔对在一起之后的预想，实际上也不过如此。不过，足球是要在地上踢的，感情也不能搭个浮桥便罢，在通过普通的闲聊而感到轻松愉悦的同时，他也决定好了要在半路上无人处，将一切都说清楚。

凯恩的想法已经几乎确定不会和他相同了，但争取一个共识，依然不是完全不可能的事情。在马奎尔看来，这也有些像是战争。

自然，战争最好是在己方准备充分而敌方毫无准备时挑起，但具体来看，马奎尔几乎是永远不可能做好准备，自然只能选一个凯恩没准备好的时刻，突然发起袭击，即使不能达成目的，至少也能听到几句真话。

这么想着，他又觉得不能让凯恩一直想下去了，眼看行程已经过了五公里，终于率先开口道，“我先猜一下，你是准备叫我出来，继续告诉我我不是真的喜欢你吗？”

“什么？”凯恩惊奇地看了他一眼，“不是……也不能说不是，我本来也准备和你说这个，不过既然你说了就更好。对不起，我之前错了，曼彻斯特的时候，我以为你并不是真的喜欢我，而昨晚我就明白我错了。”

“那么，”马奎尔很快又道，“你是要告诉我，我这样还能喜欢你，就说明我们不一样，你只能喜欢一个和你一样的人？”

“也不是，你在想什么呢？”凯恩的语气几乎有些无奈了。

“不是吗？如果不是找理由拒绝我，你为什么要想这么久？为什么会担心破坏气氛，要最后再说？”

凯恩看了看天，又叹了口气，“我在想，要怎么样才能表达清楚，不过其实我自己也不太能确定我在想什么……我还是直接告诉你我的第一反应吧。”

雪地上再也没有第三个人，安静的几乎能够听到雪落下来的声音，但马奎尔还是下意识地屏住了呼吸。有那么一个瞬间，他有些想要阻止凯恩开口，以防听到他不想听到的答案，但最终，他还是什么也没有做，只是微微的偏过了头，看着凯恩，等着他说出答案来。

“如果有人想要听到我的晚安，那么我就希望他能够经常听到我的晚安。”

“昨天晚上，我就是这么想的。”

凯恩也偏过头来，朝他微微一笑。

14

宜将剩勇追穷寇，不可沽名学霸王。

这是遥远的东方的至理名言，但马奎尔引以为傲的中学成绩虽然并不只有数学，可显然也不包括中文。因此他毫无这种意识，听过凯恩的话之后，不仅没有乘胜追击，反而红着脸极其生硬地转移了话题，“你看到那边那棵树了吗？你知道那是什么树吗？”

“哪边？哪棵树？”凯恩无奈道，“你低着头，也不用手指，我怎么知道你在说哪里？还有，你脸红了。”

“这是因为太冷了，这里的温度是零下七度，你不知道吗？”

“不知道。”凯恩干脆的摇了摇头，“不过我知道一个新闻。”

“什么？”

“我不太记得具体用词了，不过大致意思是这样的：马奎尔还没有适应闪光灯，曼彻斯特的狗仔队尚未拍到一张他不脸红的照片。”

“…………”马奎尔恼羞成怒道，“你怎么这种新闻都知道，是不是暗恋我？”

“不是，我昨晚查的。”凯恩笑了笑，“我想有的事情还是说在前面比较好，我现在还没有喜欢你，对不起。”

“那你——”

“但是我会努力去这么做的。”凯恩打断了他，“当然，我不能保证一定能做到，如果你不喜欢这样，我这次回去之后就会消失，你不用担心，可以直说。”

“你不会觉得这样对你不公平吗？”

“难道不是对你不公平吗？”凯恩反问道。

“你如果直接消失，才是对我不公平。”既然此前开门后看到的人里有凯恩，马奎尔便决定按照对世界的承诺进行，无视自己的自尊心和羞耻心，看向凯恩，诚恳道，“其实，你愿意尝试当然很好，不愿意也没关系，有机会就已经很好了，谢谢你。”

面对着他情真意切的眼神，凯恩却只是干咳一声，忽然道，“那棵树是松树。”

“你在说什……”马奎尔的问句说到一半，才想起自己之前的话来，以不同的理由同样的困惑问道，“刚才不是说不知道我在说哪棵树吗？”

“现在我也不知道。”凯恩镇定地说，“不过我突然想起来了，出发以前工作人员说过，这是松树林。”

“出发才一小时不到，这都不能立刻想起来，没用。”

“我觉得你在嘲笑我以前，应该先回忆一下自己的言论。”

“过去就应该被搁置在内心的架子上，乐观勇敢地向前看才是我的主张。”马奎尔借用着游戏里的台词来反驳，又忽然想起了此前他们的第一次短信联络来，急忙补充道，“这是游戏里的台词，不是我原创的。”

凯恩眯着眼睛看向他，悠悠道，“省略号。”

15

名分既定，许多事情便不可避免的大为改观。即使马奎尔和凯恩都不是什么黏黏糊糊的人，但到了2020年的七月间，他们还是很自然地有了堪称密切的联系：几乎每天都要聊天，经常联机玩游戏，两边都放假的时候，也会一起出去玩，或者在一方所在的城市吃个饭，看看电影，散散步，以至于每个人家里，都有了专为对方提供的客房。

如果按照一般的定义来看，这种频率的互动，与恋爱实际上也没有太大的区别了。

或者也可以说，唯一的区别，就是客房的存在——及其背后反映的问题。

马奎尔不能说自己从来没有想过这件事，但他想的次数并不太多，只在某个无聊的晚上，另一个无聊的晚上，再一个无聊的晚上……只在这些时候想过，在白天，或者甚至是凯恩来他这里的晚上，他都几乎没想过这些。

实际上，这也许也是一个悖论：如果他确实是一个有着强烈的生理需求的人，现在也就不可能是单身了，比起这个，更重要的还是，没有亲密关系，甚至于连握手拥抱都只限于每次见面问好时，即使不能断定凯恩依然对他毫无所谓，也至少能判断出来，那并不是与他一样的感情。

从芬兰回来以后，他们就没有再提过感情方面的事情，凯恩没有主动提出，马奎尔也不愿意追问。凯恩当然是说过“我会努力”，不过，马奎尔也说过“你不愿意尝试也没关系”。这句话说出来的时候他确实是真心的，一直到现在也并没有改变，凯恩大概也能看出来他是否诚恳，不过，后者的想法却未必会因为这句话而有所改变，英格兰队长说了会努力，就是真的会努力。

第一次被拒绝的时候，凯恩说他这根本就不是喜欢，证据便是他甚至于都不知道凯恩喜欢贝克汉姆，可见是从未有过了解。关系加深后的这七个月，相处之间的自然了解是一回事，马奎尔对赛场外采访内的凯恩，也已经是近乎一清二楚，但这些，其实也并不是得出结论的必要论据。

毕竟是同在英超，同为国家队一员，即使是没有这些相处，即使是不去查资料看采访，有的事情马奎尔依然是很清楚的。

国家队比赛日，他有很多次在赛后与凯恩一起经过混合区。如果队伍获胜，马奎尔也并不在意留下来接受采访，但凯恩是不管结果如何的，只要有人拦住他，他就会停下来；遇见球迷的时候也是一样，凯恩经常不厌其烦地满足着合照或签名的需求，直到会面时间结束才作罢；有时，年轻的球员向凯恩询问技巧或者建议，至少马奎尔看到的几次，凯恩从来没有拒绝过。

正如某些媒体说的那样，凯恩是一个老派的、简直应该生活在上世纪的典型英国人，他很少拒绝别人的要求，总是回应着外界的期待。

而既然他会回应别人的期待，也就不奇怪他会回应自己。

这不是一个很难得出的结论，凯恩在芬兰说出那些话的时候，马奎尔便隐约有了认识，此后的相处与采访资料，不过是增添证据而已。

要说的话，结论是有点伤心，但马奎尔也不至于矫情到为此就叫停关系，说到底，不管论是自身条件，还是论感情，他都有足以自傲的地方，不是说任何一个喜欢凯恩的人就能比他强的——况且从他来看，其实凯恩也未必有多少追求者。

就算是有，凯恩毕竟也不是见到一个喜欢他的人，就会要去回应的，否则他眼下的孩子数目，就应当已经大于马奎尔的头围了。

不过，如果不把0当成数字，而是当成符号，那它就可以无限放大，写大一点，也就大于自己的头围了……马奎尔又忍不住想。

他平时倒不至于这样思维奔逸，但现在他孤身一人坐在车上，停在沃尔瑟姆斯托一条偏僻的街道上，晚上九点多快十点，周围没什么行人，手机又行将没电，实在无事可做，只有瞎想。

这是2020年的7月28日，凯恩的27岁生日。实际上，当日凌晨时分，他们就有过通话，在通话里，他就已经祝过凯恩生日快乐，就连礼物，也早在一天前送到了，根本没必要过来一趟。

他前几天刚请了一个新的私人教练，为了让身体素质更符合战术要求，制定了一套新的健身计划。虽然健身当然是在哪里都能进行，但健身总是有教练在一旁随时指导比较好，而教练虽然愿意每天到他家报到，却不一定会愿意跟着他走，而训练安排是每天都有的，即使可以做些调整，中途出行也未免耽搁。这些事情，凯恩也一清二楚，故此，后者根本就没有做他来的打算，本日的安排就是回老家跟父母吃饭。

现在马奎尔停车的地方，离凯恩父母的房子，只有区区不到十米，如果凯恩出来，马奎尔一定能一眼发现，只不过，他已经等了差不多一个小时，依然没见到任何人影，要不是他还认识门口凯恩的车，几乎就要怀疑自己来晚了。

他动身差不多是中午的时候，其实一天的训练也没有完全结束，但不知道为什么，吃过午饭，本来应该去卧室午睡，却自然而然地收拾了行李，拿了车钥匙，就开向了伦敦，甚至走到半路上才想起来要不要给凯恩打一个电话，但电话接起时，凯恩已经到了父母家了，他也就没有说出自己已经来了的事情，而是随便聊了几句，确认了凯恩今天不会留宿便罢。

来到伦敦之后，他找了一家饭店草草解决了晚饭，便开去了凯恩的父母家，又停在稍远的地方，等着凯恩出来。

凯恩此前是带他回过几次家的，也正因为此，马奎尔才会记得地址。此前做客的几次，相处也不可谓不愉快，他有足够的自信，假如自己此刻去敲门，应当不会被排斥，也未必会太破坏家人相处的亲密性——这毕竟只是生日，不是圣诞节那种家庭气息更加浓重的节日。

但是他只是停在远处，默默地观察着那栋白色洋房的大门。在他看来，他过来完全是突发奇想，改变自己的计划倒是没什么，打搅凯恩此前的一切安排就完全没有必要，只要等他们酒饱饭足，凯恩告辞时，自己再装作刚到不久，去和凯恩见面就好。

不过，即便如此，马奎尔依然觉得很难想象凯恩看到他会有什么表情，最好的设想是凯恩对此非常惊喜，而最坏的设想则是凯恩也许为他的自作主张勃然大怒——虽然他几乎没看过凯恩不高兴，但正因为此，倘若发火才更麻烦。只是，车都已经开来伦敦了，也不可能又原路开回去。

实际上，马奎尔自己也觉得自己有些莫名其妙，又不是小孩子了，一句话都不说地就跑过来，定好的训练也荒废一半，又像一个标准的Stalker一样等在房子外面，怎么看都不是正常人能干得出来的事情，但在此刻，这一切都不如另一个想法重要——他想要在凯恩生日这天，亲眼见到凯恩，当面去说生日快乐。

这也许是一个幼稚的，没有意义的想法，但他也不是没有做过更没意义的事情，唯一担心的是也许要使凯恩在生日这天也不高兴，不过，虽然墨菲定律他一清二楚，却还是很难相信凯恩真的会生气。毕竟，他是自己来的伦敦，又等在房子外面，没有打乱凯恩的任何安排——除非凯恩准备今晚叫一个应召女郎回家共度春宵——而不是在聚餐中途给凯恩打电话，把他叫到谢菲尔德去。别说是在场上被锁喉也不过摊摊手的凯恩，就算在场上拳打脚踢手下无数败将的伊布，只怕也未必会生气。更值得担心的也许还是，现在都已经十点了，凯恩还没有出来，要是他真的今晚就住下了，又要怎么办呢？相较于凯恩的愤怒，这个倒更有可能符合墨菲定律，不由得马奎尔不心怀惴惴。

然而，今晚墨菲似乎并不打算出现，十点二十分，门开了，在模模糊糊的道别声之后，凯恩走了出来，关上了大门，又朝着马奎尔的方向走来——马奎尔的车便停在他的车后方——但他没有走太远，只走了几米便停下了脚步，面上露出了一丝怀疑的表情来。

凯恩当然是认识自己的车的，马奎尔一边觉得稍有失策，一边从车里走了下来，看着几乎是愣在当场的凯恩，又露出很符合人设的傻笑道，“生日快乐！对不起，我实在想当面和你说这句话。”

凯恩会怎么想呢？马奎尔紧张地盯着几米外的英格兰队长，但出乎他的意料之外的，凯恩见到他以后，露出的最初的表情，既非喜悦，也非愤怒，而甚至是一种痛苦或者懊恼，但这表情消失得很快，以至于马奎尔几乎有些怀疑自己是不是看错了——在他说出第二句话之前，凯恩便露出了笑容，快步上前，一把抱住了马奎尔，才道，“谢谢你。”

马奎尔咧了咧嘴，拍了拍凯恩的肩膀，终于不太符合人设地温柔地笑了笑，同样轻声道，“不，我太想见你了。”

凯恩依然没有松开抱住他的手，只是又重复了一遍，“谢谢。”

16

拥抱是不可能持续一辈子的，他们到底还是分了开来，又前后脚开车回了凯恩在埃塞克斯的家。

一路上，马奎尔孤零零地坐在车里，这才觉得自己开车来的举动有些犯傻，倘若他没有开车来，此刻就可以坐在副驾驶聊天打屁或者干脆睡觉了——不过如果他没有开车来，那就只能叫Uber过来这里，然后傻站在街上等待。即使以沃尔瑟姆斯托的僻静，也不至于一两个小时一个路人也没有，自己一直站在街上，凝视着某一户人家的大门，怎么看怎么诡异，多半是要被偷偷报警然后被警察带走的。

要真是这样，凯恩会不会去保释自己呢？媒体如果看到这种新闻，又会怎么说呢？

开车太无聊，他又开始胡思乱想了。

好在凯恩的家并不算太远，到目的地的时候，这一天也还没有完全过去，凯恩先下了车，又过来道，“带了行李吗，或者要不要我去买一点？”

马奎尔愣了愣，却说了个毫不相干的话题，“为什么驾驶员可以和副驾驶说话，却不能和副驾驶打电话，是不是有点没道理？”

“你路上想给我打电话吗，那你打呀。”凯恩说。

“你原来不是开车不接电话的吗？”

“那是因为你在旁边啊。”

马奎尔明知道换了瑟云聚坐旁边他也不会接电话的，但依然有些高兴，又道，“我带了行李箱，衣服什么的都有，不过忘记带充电器了——”他赶紧拉住看起来要出发的凯恩，“我可以白天你不用的时候用你的充电器，今晚不用手机就是了。今天可是你生日，还干跑腿的活，我也太没人性了。”

凯恩微微一笑，“你都特意跑一趟，我跑个腿也应该的。”说归说，他倒是没有再表示要去买了，只是帮着马奎尔提了行李箱，一边往家门口走，一边道，“你是就今天来呢，还是准备多住几天？”

“没想好。”马奎尔耸了耸肩，“估计明天休息一天，后天就回去，毕竟有训练日程……虽然在你这里也能做，但教练也不太可能过来。”

凯恩嗯了一声，打开了房门，又道，“你吃了晚饭吗，饿不饿，要不要我给你做点吃的？”

“算了吧，我不饿。”马奎尔大摇其头，“就算是饿也不吃，你做的太难吃了，还不如我自己做。”

“今天可是我生日啊。”凯恩叹了口气。

“生日快乐。”

“你已经说过一遍了。”

“我开了好几个小时的车呢，再说十遍才能回本。”

“那你说吧。”

“生日快乐生日快乐生日快乐生日快乐生日快乐生日快乐生日快乐生日快乐生日快乐生日快乐。”马奎尔几乎没有停顿地念了十遍，见凯恩一脸沉思的表情，又笑道，“别想了，我数过了，确实是十遍。”

“你之前就已经说了两遍了，这是十二遍。”凯恩翻了个白眼，又往墙上看去，马奎尔顺着他的眼神，一起看向了墙上的挂钟，这才发现此时已经是十一点五十九了，且秒针已经过半，只有不到三十秒，这一天就要过去了。

“有点晚了，不过还来得及给你唱一首生日歌。”马奎尔笑道。

他唱歌其实并不擅长，但生日快乐歌调子简单，总也不至于走调，当下也不管凯恩如何反应，便看着秒针，自顾自地唱了起来。

“Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday dear Harry~ Happy birthday to you~ ”

生日快乐歌本来就很短，唱完最后一句，又等了几秒钟，挂钟才响起十二下里的第一下，在这样连绵不绝的铛铛声里，马奎尔终于转过头看向了凯恩，后者一直看着他，脸上是温和的笑容。

“我爱你。”

挂钟敲响最后一声的同时，马奎尔轻轻地说。

声音太轻了，与钟声一同响起，更是连自己也听不到。凯恩的表情也根本没有变化，他等了一两秒，确定钟声不再响起了，才道，“谢谢，真的谢谢。”

“没问题。”马奎尔同样微笑道。

17

第二天，马奎尔比凯恩起得更早一些。他先去健身房补完了前一天的功课，再上楼去，就发现凯恩已经起来了，正坐在客厅玩堡垒之夜。

“你真是不务正业。”马奎尔嘲讽道，“我可是刚做完训练。”

“难道不是你昨天落下的部分？”凯恩头也不抬，“不过，过度锻炼也不是好事，你今天的任务最好酌情减少一点。”

“哎，凯恩教练说得是，那您说我现在应该干什么？”

“这还用说吗？”凯恩温柔地笑了笑，“当然是做早餐啊。”

“你还是人吗？”

“我是中午出生的，所以严格来说，现在还是我的生日，你应该对我好一点。”

“我都已经说了十几遍生日快乐了，你接下来十几年的生日都没有优待了。”

“你这样也太残忍了，小心下次英超碰到我给你来一记飞铲。”

“我建议你先对比一下咱两的身高体重。”

凯恩这才将视线从电脑屏幕上挪开，幽幽地看了一眼马奎尔，又道，“反正我有游戏玩，不吃也没关系，你也不吃就行。”

“太无耻了吧，我记得你26岁的时候不是这样的。”马奎尔叹了口气，“我对你很失望，有你这个队长，英格兰没救了。”

回应他的只是凯恩的一声嗤笑。

说归说，马奎尔还是去做早餐了——实际上，过去他来凯恩家的时候，也多半都是他来做饭。他实在不明白，凯恩明明是一个技术也很强的中锋，为什么做起饭来却几乎难以下咽。也许是因为踢球用的是脚，做饭却是用手？说不定凯恩用脚做饭，就能做出美味佳肴来？不过那样也太恶心了些。

脑子转个不停，手下也没停着，做到一半的时候，凯恩也结束了一局游戏，过来打起了下手。酒饱饭足，打了两小时堡垒之夜，又一起去健身房待了两个小时，就到了吃午饭的时间。马奎尔严辞拒绝了自己做饭的可能，也坚定阻止了凯恩自己做饭的想法，而是一起出门吃了午饭。

凯恩在热刺的训练基地附近也有一套房子，比赛日一般都住在那里，但现在算是夏休，就搬来了埃塞克斯这边。要说的话，这栋房子作为凯恩预备以后一直居住的房子，当然是比伦敦那套更大，设施更齐全，装修风格也很对马奎尔的胃口，唯一的缺点大概就是其位处一个小镇，人员稀少，娱乐项目也不多，吃饭尚有几家餐馆可供挑选，但要是想看电影就甚至要开半小时的车了。

不过，偏僻也有偏僻的好处，吃过午饭，凯恩没有立刻开回家，而是开去了镇上的一个公园，预备散散步再回去。

此时的时间差不多是下午三点，但公园里却空无一人，若是在伦敦或者曼彻斯特，这几乎是不可能发生的场景，但在这样偏远的小镇上，却只是寻常。

马奎尔和凯恩各自占据了一架秋千，摇摇晃晃地玩了十几分钟，感觉头顶上的横梁发出的声音已经越来越不能无视，且多半都来自于自己这边的头顶，只好干咳一声，站了起来，道，“我们要不要换个东西玩？”

“啊？”他声音并不大，凯恩却好像被吓了一跳，过了几秒钟才反应过来，也站了起来道，“好啊，那我们随便转转吧。”

“你在想事情？”他们并肩走了几步，马奎尔终于忍不住问道。

“我——”凯恩开了个头，却又犹豫了起来，但很快，他还是笑了笑，道，“我想起来你之前在拉普兰德说的话了。”

“嗯？”

“你说我不能这样，不能等到最后一天，最后一分钟，再去说我想说的话，这样太不公平，应该在中途就把事情讲清楚。”

“那么，你想要说什么呢？”

凯恩又笑了笑，“我不知道该怎么说。”

“如果你不知道该怎么说……”马奎尔自失地笑了笑，又道，“那就一定是坏消息，你就直接说结论吧。”

“我觉得……”凯恩想了想，又换了一个动词，“我建议，我们之后，就不要再见面了。”

“为什么？”马奎尔不能说自己完全没想到凯恩会这么说，但就算预料到了会是涂了黄油的那面着地，也不代表捡起面包片的时候就会很开心。只不过，面包片总是要捡起来的，地板也是要清理的，他叹了口气，又补充道，“是因为我昨天来找你吗？”

“不是。”凯恩先是摇了摇头，又点了点头，道，“好吧，是的。”

“为什么？这让你觉得被冒犯吗？”

凯恩又摇了摇头，马奎尔于是继续问道，“那么，你觉得我放下正事过来见你，让你很有压力？”

“不完全是，但是，我觉得你不应该为了我这样。”

“你生日过来见你，耽误一两天，根本不是问题。就算是C罗，难道他就天天在训练吗？他也要出去玩的，也要社交的，也要谈恋爱的。”

“我知道。”凯恩叹了口气，“但是，他不训练的原因，不是我。”他笑了笑，又温和道，“或者我还是这么说吧，之前，现在，你过来找我，我们一起吃饭玩游戏看电影散步，你快乐吗？”

“当然了，”马奎尔几乎觉得匪夷所思，“这还用问吗？”

“我也很快乐。每次想到你要来，我都很开心，我会去超市买你喜欢的水果，会自己去清理你住的那间房，会提前预定你喜欢的餐厅……其实，你大概也可以发现这些。也许你还会发现，我其实没有太多朋友，我不是那种很容易就能参与别人的生活的人，所以，你能经常来看我，能经常和我聊天，我很开心。如果不是你的想法，我甚至可以说，你就是我最好的朋友。”

“我不明白——”

“你还是喜欢我吧，还是想要和我在一起吧？”凯恩打断他，又问道。

“那又怎么样？”

“你有没有想过，如果你不喜欢我，现在会很快乐——会更快乐？”

“我不太喜欢隐喻，不过，我还是按照你的方式来解释吧。”马奎尔摇摇头，“你知道的，我中学的成绩很好，以至于老师觉得我大学也会继续学数学，并在未来成为一名会计。可是我选择了谢菲尔德联的合同，尽管他们只是英冠的球队。13年的时候，我还在那里，我们票价最低的时候，只要2.5磅。而这些，我在选择签合同的时候，就已经想到了。

那时我选择放弃学业而踢球的时候，就已经放弃了更加平静富足，更加快乐的人生。但是，我活到现在，走的每一步，所追求的，并不仅仅只是快乐。”

凯恩一怔，却仿佛又找到了新的反驳的理由，“既然如此，那就更加不该这样。你才26岁，已经是世界上身价最高的后卫了。曼联即使是现在没落，从他们愿意开出创纪录的价格来买你，也能看出高层并不安于现状。实际上，你有着非常光明的未来，我觉得，你需要做的事情，是更多地训练，去追逐梦想，去成为真正的世界第一的后卫。而不是把时间浪费在我身上。”

“追求爱情，就一定比追求梦想低级吗？”马奎尔低声道。

“如果你要我做价值判断的话，我会告诉你，这两者是等同的。但是——如果让我选择人生伴侣的话，我不会选择前者。”

“为什么？如果你是追求梦想的人，你觉得是我还是另一个你更适合你？”

“我曾经看过一句话，是用来描述父母与孩子之间的关系的，但我觉得，这句话是有普适性的。”凯恩看了他一眼，语速更慢了，“如果一个人或多或少地依赖于另一个人来满足他的需求，那么他总是会对这个人产生深深的怨恨。”

“你觉得我会这样？”马奎尔反而笑了出来，“你忘了吗，我此前喜欢你的两年，甚至没有你的联系方式，我并不是那种一定要顺遂我的心意而来的人。”

“那么，”凯恩平静地注视着他，“为什么你现在又希望我和你在一起呢？”

马奎尔这才第一次怔住了，他张了张嘴，却依然没有想出反驳的话来。凯恩温柔地等待了几秒钟，才继续道，“人的想法是会改变的，虽然想法不一定等于行为，但归根结底，我们想要的总是不一样。其结果是，或者你怨恨我，或者你委屈你自己。而这两种情况，对我们都不公平。”

“你知道，前者是不会发生的。”

“对你不公平也不行，我不会做这种选择。”

“你看，我一开始就给你解释过了，我可以选择不快乐的人生，那就是我一直以来的选择，甚至都不是因为你。”

“每个人对快乐的需求程度都不一样，可不管是谁，如果可以，都应该得到快乐。你也不例外。”

马奎尔又怔了怔，脸上反而浮现出一个快乐的笑容来，“问你个问题，你别见怪……你是因为我喜欢你才这么说的呢，还是如果我喜欢别人，你也会这么说？”

凯恩几乎没有思考，便坚定道，“不管你喜欢谁，我都会这么说的。”

“谢谢。”马奎尔快乐地说。

“谢什么？”凯恩莫名其妙地看着他，又忽然恍然道，“你不要误会，我只是……”

“你只是把我当朋友。”马奎尔打断了他，面上依然带着笑意，“这样就很好了，你把我当朋友就很好了。”

“你好像真的很开心。”凯恩打量了他一会儿，低声道，“喜欢就会这样吗？”

“谁知道呢？”马奎尔耸了耸肩，“也许本来就是这样；也许只有我是这样，别人不是；也许我只对你是这样，对其他人不是；也许只有我对你是这样，其他人对你不这样。”

“凯利的三度归因。”凯恩扯出一个笑容来，“不过，还是谢谢你。”

“谢谢我还记得中学的课本？”

“谢谢你愿意这样无私地喜欢一个人，我……”他犹豫了一下，还是说道，“我太自私了。我一开始是想要和你保持距离的，但是在拉普兰德，我发现你回房间的速度那么慢——我第一次知道，居然有人那么想要听我说晚安。我这才意识到，你居然真的喜欢我这个人。我……我忍不住想，为什么不可以试一下呢？我也不是一个很坏的人，如果你同意，我也会努力去喜欢你的，会去努力对你好的。我觉得我可以给你你想要的，而我既然也想要一个稳定的伴侣，那么选择你，总比选择什么不认识的、不知道喜欢我什么的人要好……那天我去找你的时候，其实是这么想的。你没想到吧，对不起，我太自私了。”

“你现在还是可以这么想啊。”马奎尔笑了笑，“我不介意的。”

“我介意。”凯恩的表情终于坚定了起来，“从芬兰到现在，已经七个月了。如果七个月的时间，我还没有喜欢上你，那么还要多久？而实际上，我也未必同意，未必支持你的想法，我要怎么保证我一定能喜欢上你呢？我可以这样一辈子，你凭什么呢？”

“因为我喜欢你，这个理由还不够吗？”

“……这样太不公平了。”

“如果你不给想要希望的人希望，才是不公平。你不能因为你的道德自律，就要求我配合你的行为。”马奎尔轻声道，“你答应过我的，我以后如果听不到你的晚安，要怎么办呢？”

18

答案是不怎么办。

马奎尔依然按照原定计划，在第二天回了家。而在这之后，他与凯恩不仅没有断了联系，甚至连联系的频率，聊天的话题，都和之前别无二致。以至于马奎尔觉得，即使是最敏感的人，也许也分辨不出来26岁的凯恩和27岁的凯恩，在相处上有什么不同。

马奎尔当然不是最敏感的人，但出于逻辑，他总是很难觉得一切会完全一样。当然，他也不是白痴，也会悄悄地关注凯恩在细节处的表现，但一切的细节都证明，他们在一起的时候，凯恩总是显得很开心，而一些自己去伦敦以前凯恩的准备，他也有自信，凯恩是不会对每个朋友都这样尽心尽力的。

过去的几个月里，他与凯恩并非没有过感情之外的深谈，在互相了解，关系日渐深厚的前提下，他们甚至会日常用“你不如瑟云聚”“热刺没奖杯”来彼此讽刺，但马奎尔还是很难相信，在感情上，凯恩会无的放矢。

假如凯恩郑重其事地说了某件事，宣布了某个决定，那么，即使是他之后又放弃了那个决定，也不能因此就说，他宣布之前没有深思熟虑过，更不能断定，他的想法也像决定一样放弃了。

至少，马奎尔绝不相信，凯恩说想要停止联系，只是嘴上随口说说。

其实，要是站在旁观者的立场上来看，也许马奎尔还要支持凯恩的举动，毕竟，追求爱情的人喜欢追求梦想的人是顺理成章的事情，反过来却未免不合常理，在这样的分歧之下，即使马奎尔临时借来了伊布的自信，也很难说服自己会有凯恩忽然被丘比特射中心脏的一天。如果主角换了两个陌生人，或者如果他与凯恩的角色掉转，他也会支持不再联系的建议。

但是，身在局中的时候，是很难单纯从理智上去思考问题的。

至于凯恩的道德自律，在局中的他看来，甚至于有些幼稚。如果凯恩想要和他做朋友，那就做朋友好了。也许有的人是会觉得，如果不能在一起，就干脆连朋友也不要做，但在感情里，马奎尔却很难有这样的决绝。

几个月前，他升级了自己的国家艺术通行证，备注了Plus One，如果凯恩坚持要为他好，那以后这张卡又要怎么办呢？难道随便抓一个路人一起去吗？要真这么简单，就该轮到他马奎尔的孩子数量大于凯恩的舌头长度了。

……这还真是个熟悉又不吉利的笑话。

他上次想到这个笑话还是在凯恩生日的时候，当然，就像不能说第七个饼让人填饱肚子一样，也不能说就是生日那天他的举动让凯恩决定不联系，但所谓的征兆、契机，本来就是用来背锅的，马奎尔没法修正凯恩的思想和道德感，也无意责怪自己，只好对无辜的笑话踩上两脚，抛在脑后，以示逢凶化吉。

时间已经到了十二月，无忧无虑的夏休业已结束，繁忙的圣诞赛程即将开始，很自然的，马奎尔又得到了几天的休息时间。

去年这个时候，他去了芬兰，结果偶遇了凯恩，今年倒是用不着偶遇，足以约出来一同出行，但凯恩似乎有什么事情，说自己在伦敦走不开，马奎尔虽然毫无安排，可既然凯恩有事，他也不想贸贸然地跑到伦敦去。

假期里，曼彻斯特也下雪了，意外的下得还挺大，与天气晴朗的伦敦形成了鲜明的对比。去年在芬兰看到雪的时候，想要发社交媒体来被凯恩看到，今年倒是可以直接发过去，发之前也不用想一百遍如果曼彻斯特下雪主场会不会难踢。

话虽如此，马奎尔还是等到了傍晚，等到玩耍的小孩都回了家，才好意思走到院子里去，将雪聚拢，又花了半个小时，堆了个差强人意的雪人。捡了几块石子给雪人加上五官之后，他才跑回了房间，预备拍个照发给凯恩，拿起手机时却不由一怔，锁屏上毫无疑问地展示着：“二十分钟前 哈里凯恩发来了9条新消息。”

实际上，凯恩给他发很多消息并不罕见，这个看起来深沉的男人实际上是一个话痨，一天能说的废话有一百句，但不知道为什么，这个消息提示，还是令马奎尔有种奇妙的预感。

他顿了几秒钟，才解锁进入了消息页面，凯恩的消息立刻便展现在了屏幕上。

“嗨，是这样的。几个月前，我生日的时候，妈妈送了我一些花种和相关的设施，比如花盆肥料什么的。赛季开始，回到伦敦之后，我把它种了下去，之后几个月，我就一直在等它开花。”

“我想了很久等它开花的那天要怎么拍照，怎么发动态，连配词我都想好了。也想过要单独发一张照片给妈妈，毕竟是她送给我的。”

“但是，真的看到它开花的时候，我却非常非常想要告诉你，拍完照片，下意识想要发过去的人是你。”

“也许我早就已经这么想了，只是我太傻了。我又不是只有你一个朋友，可并不是每个人来，我都会提前做好准备，数着日子，等待着那一天，像小王子里的狐狸一样，连看到红色，都能想到曼联，都能想到你。”

“我太傻了，还好，没有傻太久。”

“如果明天世界就毁灭了——抱歉说这么土的话，但我真的是这么想的——我很高兴，今天我找到了一个我能发送‘看，花开了。’的人。”

“我更高兴我选择这么做了。”

“马奎尔，看，花开了。”

在这些消息之下，是一张照片，照片里是一盆刚刚开放的报春花。它甚至都不能被叫做是开放，那只是一个小花苞，叶子也没有修剪过，并不好看，可在马奎尔看来，却比他见过的任何鲜花都要美丽。

美丽到几乎让他怀疑是幻觉。

他深呼吸了十来秒，才终于冷静下来，给凯恩打了一个电话。这电话很快便被接通了，但不管是他还是凯恩，都没有第一时间说话，他们在话筒两端沉默了几十秒，又同时笑了起来。马奎尔终于道，“你不是说你追求梦想，我追求爱情，我不可能是你的选择吗？”

“我错了。”英格兰队长毫不拖泥带水地承认道，“人总会犯错的。”

“我……”马奎尔张了张嘴，又闭上了。理智上他很清楚自己想问什么，要问什么，他打电话过来，也正是为了这个目的。但就要出口的时候，却又忍不住犹豫了。如果凯恩说不呢？如果只是自己误解了他的意思呢？他沉默地思考着，却又想起此前凯恩用过的比喻来，低声道，“假如一棵树在森林里倒下而周围没有人听见，它有没有发出声音？”

“我不知道，但是我听见了。”话筒那边，凯恩发出了模糊的笑声来，“我还有一句想说的话——一个想说的词。”

“嗯？什么？”马奎尔同样微笑着问道。

凯恩的声音很轻，温柔地像是正要开启一个童话，一个梦境，一个已知又未知的未来。

“铛——”

—FIN—


End file.
